Pokemon, the story of the silent type
by Skyrush
Summary: Will a shy, quiet, rather mysterious girl make it the world of Pokemon or will she fall and crash from lack of jazz?
1. Chapter 1

Raven folded back her deep purple silk colours slowly and gracefully unfolded herself until she stood on her soft pale carpet. A sheet of black hair hung down to her hips and ice blue eyes glowed against her white skin.

"Raven, come on breakfast is ready!" called the sweet voice of her mother from downstairs.

"Coming!" Raven replied in a high, ringing voice.

The quiet girl slipped out of her green nightdress and pulled on a pair of black jeans, a black blouse, a black leather jacket, tight white gloves and knee high black boots. Her hair was left free.

Raven padded silently down the stairs and accepted a plate of toast from her plump, bustling mother with only a single word of thanks. She ate her food neatly and quickly, and then stood up.

"Off to the laboratory already?" asked her mother.

Raven nodded.

"Here take this and I will meet you outside after the great decision, hmm?" the plump woman twittered.

The ten year old girl accepted the small backpack and swept out the door. She walked calmly up the hill towards the white building, a bustle of adults ignored her as they trotted after a brown haired boy as he made his way up the path too.

A red haired girl galloped up the hill behind her, a larger crowd barging after her. Raven stepped to the side and let them pass. At the top of the hill, the two groups had stopped. The two kids stood at the top of the stairs waiting.

Raven joined them, standing slightly to the side. Professor Oak then nodded at each child in turn and motioned for them to come inside. Three little Pokémon stood, three feet apart in a line. Raven examined each one and then stepped forward.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as she scooped up the little orange fire Pokémon, the Charmander was very runty compared to others of its kind. The brown haired boy rushed to snatch up the larger then average Bulbasaur, the girl took the last Pokémon, a normal sized Squirtle.

"Well, you seem happy with your choice, Bret," commented Professor Oak.

"Yup, my Bulbasaur is already big and tough, you can tell, I'll have him whipped into shape in no time!" the boy boasted.

Oak nodded, looking concerned.

"You seem pleased too, Tania," He continued.

The girl cuddled her water Pokémon and nodded happily.

"You may leave now then," commanded Oak.

Raven turned to leave, but Oak put his heavy hand on her shoulder, she stopped and watched the others leave. The door slammed behind Bret and the cheering cut off.

"Why did you choose the runty one?" the Professor asked, "you did have first choice."

"This Charmander has the strongest will and heart I have ever seen," Raven replied evenly, holding the Pokémon close.

Oak looked confused, but let her leave. Raven stalked to the door and vanished outside. Her mother was waiting, alone, on the road. Raven gave her a hug, dodged questions and waved a final goodbye as she walked down the road, towards the forest, after the others and into an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven padded along the dusty road, Charmander clutched in her arms. The other two had run ahead, eager to reach the first town and purchase pokeballs and the like. She just walked on slowly and surely onwards.

The tiny Pokémon in her arms wriggled trying to get free.

"Do you want to go into you're pokeball?" Raven asked quietly.

Charmander looked up with big eyes that glistened in the sun and nodded. Raven smiled and pulled out the red and white ball. With a click it opened wide like a gaping mouth. A beam of red light shot out and wrapped around Charmander.

With a quiet zapping sound the Pokémon's form faded and the light rushed inside the open ball which shut with a snap. Pallet Town vanished as Raven strode around a bend in the path, slipping the pokeball into its holder on her belt.

Three hours later Viridian City wavered into view. It was around noon so Raven ducked into a little café. She paused just inside and released the pokeball from its holder. She held it up and with a second click it swung open and the red light beamed out, Charmander appeared on the ground and the light retreated.

"Do you want something to eat?" Raven asked quietly.

"Char!" squeaked her Pokémon in reply, nodding excitedly.

Raven smiled happily and walked up to the counter, she ordered a bowl of Pokémon food and some lunch before sitting down at a little round table. Charmander tried to leap up onto her lap, but slid back down to the ground, hitting his tail painfully on the table leg.

The little Pokémon's bottom lip pouted and tears welled in his blue eyes. Raven scooped him up and hugged him close.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed him.

"Char- mander," the fire Pokémon sobbed.

"Look, here is you're food," Raven whispered as two plates were set at the table.

Charmander brightened up straight away and pounced onto his plate, gobbling up the food. Raven laughed to herself and calmly ate her seafood wrap. Once they were both done Raven plucked up Charmander and stepped out, dropping some coins on the counter.

The black haired girl walked across to the pokemart and walked inside. The owner stood in front of the counter, a Zubat hovering above his head.

"Ahh, yes, here you are, come with me," he said, motioning to Raven.

She nodded and obediently walked after him, Charmander gazed at the Zubat with wonder. The shop owner lead her to the back room where Bret and Tania stood waiting.

"About time," Tania snapped.

"Is that runt slowing you down?" Bret Taunted.

Raven ignored them and faced the owner who was unwrapping a package.

"So, Professor Oak sent this up to me and told me to give you one of these each, so here you are," he announced, holding out three pokedex.

"Ladies first," he continued.

Tania reached out and took the one with a red case, Raven accepted the black cased one and finally Bret grabbed the green pokedex.

"Well there you go," said the owner, motioning the trio out of the room.

Raven muttered a word of thanks and vanished into the shop, quick as a flash she grabbed a case of six pokeballs from the shelf and was examining Pokémon food. She read over a few labels, Charmander sitting at her feet.

Finally she plucked a red bag from among the rainbow of bags and took it to the counter, Charmander hopped along beside her.

Raven paid for the items and slipped them into her backpack.

"Come on Charmander, let's go pitch our tent for the night," She murmured, picking up her little Pokémon.

"Ch," purred Charmander, clinging on as Raven carried him to the edge of Viridian City.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven set her Pokémon down on a patch of grass and tugged her backpack off. She unzipped it with a sharp movement and unfolded a small dark square of canvas from the depths. With swift practised flicks of her hands she shook out the canvas, extended the poles and raised the tent.

She threw her backpack across her shoulders and turned to Charmander.

"Stay here in the tent okay, I'll be back soon," she murmured, gently pushing her Pokémon inside the tent.

Charmander threw her a sulky expression as she zipped the tent door up.

Raven jogged back into the city and found the nearest supermarket. She stepped inside and strolled up the cool, well-lit aisles. Soon she had a small armful of packages; she took them to the counter.

A girl with long blonde hair and a haughty expression took her money and then she left. Raven ran back to the tent and had her dinner. Charmander was still sulking and ignored the food she offered him.

"Maybe we will do some training tomorrow," Raven mumbled sleepily.

"Char-ch..?" squeaked Charmander.

"You'll be fine, goodnight," the blue eyed girl yawned, curling up in her sleeping bag.

Charmander sat up for a little while, watching his sleeping owner. Eventually he crawled over and curled up by her side, shutting his eyes and nuzzling into the sleeping bag a little bit.

Raven's eyes flickered open in the morning, she reached out and warmed her stiff fingers over Charmander's flame on the tip of his tail. She then scrambled out of the sleeping bag, nudging her Pokémon awake as she did.

"Charmander," complained the fire Pokémon as he stretched.

Raven packed up everything after a short breakfast.

"Come on Charmander, Pewter City is ahead!" Raven called, standing up.

Charmander bounced up into Raven's waiting arms, Raven turned up the path and began her quiet walk down the road.

"This is nice and peaceful," she murmured, watching two Butterfrees spiral overhead.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

"Oi!" shouted a second.

"What short lived peace," Raven muttered angrily.

Bret pounded up next to her, Tania right behind him. Neither of them had their Pokémon out.

"So you think you're leaving first?" growled Bret.

Raven remained silent.

"Because I'm going to be first to challenge the Pewter Gym, me and Bulbasaur are going straight there!" he raved on.

"NO! I'll be the first!" Tania snapped.

Raven just turned around and walked away, down the road. Charmander had a little frown of his face. The other two trainers raced past her, wanting to be the first to reach Pewter City.

Raven walked for another hour and a half.

"Char!" Charmander cried, pointing one sharp little claw ahead.

"Hey, you're right, it's Viridian Forest," replied Raven, "let's do some training before we go in there."

She walked a little way off the road until she reached a small clearing, Charmander jumped down.

"Charmander, use scratch on that tree," she said calmly and reassuringly.

Charmander looked a little nervous, but leapt at the tree trunk. A split second later he bounced away, leaving three shallows lines in the bark.

"Well done," Raven complimented, "try again, but this time tilt your paw back like this so you're claws stay on the trunk for longer and do more damage."

The fire Pokémon nodded, his face determined. He lunged at the tree again, tilting his paw back this time. Raven nodded.

"Good work, again, do the same as last time, but lean in more, put more weight and strength into it."

Charmander flicked his flame tipped tail and lashed out at the trunk again, leaving another set of slightly deeper scratches.

"Nice, we will do more later," Raven said, she smiled at Charmander rubbing the top of his head.

She didn't want to make him feel bad so they would only do a little at a time. Charmander looked please with himself and slashed at a bush as they passed it.

"Pidgy!" screeched out of the bush and with a sharp flapping sound a Pokémon rose from the bush.

A little brown, sharp beaked Pidgy glared at the two, her eyes fierce and angry. She just hung in the air for a minute, staring at the frozen Raven and Charmander. With a screech she darted forwards with her razor claws extended, straight towards Charmander.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmander was bowled backwards; he tumbled over the grass before staggering to his feet again. He looked up at Raven, confusion sparkling in his eyes.

The Pidgy wheeled around, diving back towards Charmander.

"Dodge!" commanded Raven.

Charmander obediently leaped to the side.

"Now use scratch!" she continued.

The little orange Pokémon brought its claws down on the brown bird's body. The Pidgy squawked in pain and landed roughly on one of the tree's branches.

"Charmander, use scratch again!" Raven called.

Charmander gave a determined nod, leaped up, stretching his paw out and slashing his claws across the Pidgy's scaly leg.

"We'll catch this one," Raven promised herself.

The Pidgy dove down onto Charmander and gave his head a hard peck.

"Scratch one more time," Raven said, wincing as Pidgy's hard beak struck out at her Pokémon.

Charmander scratched Pidgy again, the little bird Pokémon tumbled to the ground and stood up on her shaky legs. Raven pulled out an empty pokeball. Silently she curved her arm back and whipped it forwards.

The pokeball bounced on the Pidgy's back, and then rose slightly above her. The red and white ball opened and the red light blossomed out. Pidgy's beak opened in a silent cry and then the light enveloped her.

The red light was sucked into the ball and it snapped shut, Pidgy inside it. The pokeball dropped to the ground and rolled side to side. Raven waited, holding her breath. Charmander waddled towards his owner, panting slightly.

Raven dropped her pale hand and rubbed Charmander's head, but her eyes were still on the wobbling pokeball. Finally the pokeball rolled so it was the right way up and fell still.

"Yes!" Raven cried, showing an unusual amount of excitement for her.

Charmander let out an odd purring sound. Raven scooped up Pidgy's new pokeball and slid it into place next to Charmander's on her belt.

"Here have a rest Charmander, well done," Raven said.

She pulled out his pokeball and soon Charmander was resting inside. Raven smiled to herself and walked back to the road. She shoved her hands in her coat pocket and made her slow way towards Viridian forest.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I was really tired when I did this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven paced into the gloom of the forest, she ducked her head to avoid tangling her hair on a low hanging branch. Her feet scuffed against the dusty road. The chirping of Spearow rang through the trees.

A Caterpie crept along a fallen tree, its red antenna wavering slowly from side to side. Raven smiled as she watched the Pokémon. The sun reached its peak around an hour later. Raven sat down against a tree.

"Come out guys!" she called, tossing the two pokeballs into the air.

The pokeballs opened and two lights beamed out. Pidgey and Charmander appeared on the ground.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked, grabbing the bag of Pokémon food out of her bag.

"Charmander!" bubbled the fire Pokémon, nodding vigorously.

"Pi!" cried Pidgey, fluttering her wings.

Raven laughed and poured a bowl of food for each of her Pokémon. Charmander pounced on his bowl and stuffed his muzzle into the bowl. The flame on his tail tip blazed brightly.

Pidgey hopped over to her bowl and pecked at the food delicately.

"Piii," purred Pidgey, wiggling her tail feathers happily.

Charmander mumbled something into his food. Raven just smiled at him before pulling out her own lunch. She took out her sandwich and took a bite.

"Mmm," she murmured, chewing slowly.

Raven finished off her lunch in a few more bites. Charmander finished next, food crumbs all around his muzzle. Finally Pidgey scooped up the last morsel and swallowed it carefully. Raven rolled her eyes and shoved the bowls into the backpack.

"You guys want to walk for a bit?" she asked, swinging the bag across her shoulder.

Her Pokémon nodded in unison, Raven nodded back, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Charmander led the way, tottering along on his stubby legs. Pidgey took off; she beat her wings hard to gain height and then just glided above Raven as she strode along deeper into the forest.

Raven frowned and began to walk faster. Charmander fell slightly behind.

"Charmander?" he questioned.

"We have to make it out of here before it gets dark, here go into you're pokeballs," Raven replied.

She held the two pokeballs up and they opened, in seconds the two little Pokémon were gone and the red and white balls snapped shut. Raven slid them into her belt and walked even faster, breaking into a jog every now and then.

As the sun began to sink lower to the horizon Raven started running, her small feet pounded along the dusty path. Her short skirt fluttered around her legs and her two bracelets clicked together as her slim arms pumped.

Gasping for breath and shaking Raven stumbled out of the forest just as the sun vanished from sight.

"Come out Charmander!" she whispered, letting her starter out of his pokeball.

"Hold your tail up so I can see," she said.

Charmander held up his flaming tail and Raven set up the tent as quickly as she could. She released Pidgey from her ball and the trio clambered, hopped and fluttered into the tent. Raven zipped up the canvas door and pulled out her sleeping bag and some food.

They ate a small dinner and then they all crawled into the sleeping bag. Raven's hair was tangled in a knotty mess and her knees were scrapped from where she had tripped over a tree root.

"Chrrr," murmured Charmander snuggling under Raven's arm.

"Pidgey," cooed the bird Pokémon.

"Goodnight," yawned Raven.


End file.
